This invention relates to the construction of a motor driven tool and, more particularly, to such a construction which provides ease of assembly and added stability and rigidity for the tool.
Motor driven tools are typically constructed with a two part clamshell type housing wherein the motor fits within recesses molded as part of the interior of the housing, the attachment together of the two parts of the housing acting to secure the motor therein. This form of construction suffers from a number of disadvantages, among which is the relatively loose containment of the motor in the housing. Such loose containment leads to a certain amount of instability for the overall tool.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a tool construction which results in enhanced stability and rigidity of the tool.